She'd Trade It All For a Heart That's Whole
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Cameron had known Josslyn since they were practically babies. He knew when she wasn't okay.


**She'd Trade It All For a Heart That's Whole**

**Summary: Cameron had known Josslyn since they were practically babies. He knew when she wasn't okay. **

**A/N: The title for this is from the lyrics of the song, Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kestner. It's also where the titles for Just Another Teenage Heartbreak and God Save the Prom Queen came from. **

When Cam got the news of Oscar's turn for the worse, he immediately rushed to the hospital the next morning. He hadn't even bothered to comb his hair. He just knew he needed to get there. To be there for Josslyn and the dying boy he'd grown to consider a friend.

When he walked into the hospital, he saw her immediately. She was curled up in one of the uncomfortable looking chairs in the waiting room and her head was lowered so her mane of golden hair covered her face from view. Trina was in the chair next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders, talking to her in low whispers. He hurried over quickly and knelt down in front of her, one hand going to her knee and the other moving to her face, gently tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. His heart clenched painfully at the sight of her red, tear streaked face.

"Hey Joss." He whispered carefully, moving to the chair on the other side of her. "I came as soon as I heard."

The blonde hiccupped. "Oscar usually wakes right up after collapsing, he's on a breathing tube and I don't know what to do! I thought we'd have more time. The doctor told us we had a month left."

Trina threw Cam a pained look and pulled Josslyn closer so her head fell to rest on her shoulder. "Come on Josslyn. Oscar's strong. He'll wake up." The reassurance sounds doubtful to even her own ears.

Cam didn't say anything, just squeezed Josslyn's hand gently. He'd noticed how distant Oscar had seemed at Charlie's and it had worried him. Usually the boy was able to fake things. He also remembered how Oscar had pulled him aside at Eckerts while Josslyn looked at the cookies. The other boy had told him what a good friend he'd been to him and then had looked toward Josslyn who's back was facing them with a pained look in his eyes. "I don't want to leave her." were the words Oscar had spoken to Cam. So softly that Cam wasn't sure Oscar was saying them to him until he'd turned to face him again. It was then that Oscar asked Cam to look after Josslyn and to make sure she was eventually happy again. It had felt like Oscar was saying goodbye but Cam hadn't listened to that niggling feeling in his mind.

"He collapsed where we had our first kiss." Josslyn whispered, voice shaky with emotion. "He'd just given me his lock for his locker. The combination was the first time he'd told me he loved me and everything. He gave me a digital watch and said that whenever it hit 11:11, he'd be thinking of me. I should've known."

"No." Cam said. "Listen to me, Josslyn, you didn't know because he probably didn't want you to know. He wanted to be with you. He loves you Josslyn."

"Cam's right." Trina says carefully. "I don't know Oscar as well as you two, but that boy adored you. He wanted you to have happy memories of him."

The blonde snorted bitterly. "Some happy memory." She practically hissed. "Now even the spot where we had our first kiss feels tarnished."

The boy beside of her swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd known Josslyn since they were babies and he could tell that Josslyn wasn't okay. She hadn't been okay for awhile. Not since her mother went to Ferncliff and then basically right after that, Oscar had dumped her and she hadn't understood why, then she'd learnt her boyfriend was dying. It was so unfair. He couldn't comprehend why his best friend had to go through all of this.

"You know that we're here for you, right? You aren't going through this alone." Trina told the other girl, stroking her hair.

Josslyn nodded. "I do. And I'm grateful. I know it might not seem it, but I'm just so angry and hurt at this whole situation. Do you think he can still hear us talking to him? I just want him to know that I love him. I never even got to say goodbye to Morgan."

"Of course he can." Trina answered firmly. "And Morgan knew you loved him. You might not have got to say it to him right before he died, but you showed how much you cared every single day."

Cam hummed in agreement. "Trina's right. And Oscar knows how much you love him. He's not going to die not knowing that."

The girl in question sniffled at that and wrapped an arm around both of them. "I'm really lucky to have you guys." She muttered just as her mother walked up from where she'd been speaking with Kim and Drew.

"Hey, guys, they're going to do some tests. Kim promised she'd call if there was any change. Why don't we get out of here? I'm sure you're all hungry." Carly asked of them, eyes soft.

Josslyn nodded and stood shakily to her feet, clinging to her best friends. "Can Cam and Trina spend the night? I don't wanna be alone."

Carly swallowed hard and nodded. "Of course, sweetie. So long as it's okay with their parents."

"It will be fine, Mrs. Corinthos." Trina answered for them both carefully.

Cam nodded in agreement. Under normal circumstances, he was sure his mother would be concerned about him having a sleepover with two girls. He just needed to be there for his friend and his mother would hopefully understand that.

And with that, they walked out of the hospital.


End file.
